


Permanent Vacation

by smutsonian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Strangers (Movies - Bertino)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Dark Steve Rogers, Death, F/M, Murder, Not Proofread, Sex drug, Smut, Violence, age gap, drugged candies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian
Summary: you were forced to go on a vacation with your mom along with her new boyfriend and his son. what could possibly go wrong aside from the fact that there are three masked strangers waiting for your arrival? Three masked strangers who feeds on tormenting you and your family.
Relationships: Steve Roger/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Permanent Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting this on my tumblr on the 30th. I have no idea how ao3 works but im posting this story here first. if some are wondering, my tumblr is smutsonian. I hope this story doesn't bore you to death lol ALSO THIS STORY IS NOT PROOFREAD AND PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

“Hurry up, sweetie! We want to get there before dinner. You need any help with packing?” Your mother asks you from your bedroom doorway. 

“No, ma… But do we really need to go on this trip?” You look up at her from your bed with a sad smile, hoping she would just miraculously call the trip off. She sighs and makes her way to sit beside you. She brushes some of your hair back before pulling you for a side hug. “I know you don’t want to go on this trip, sweetie but it would be great for you! For us! You can get to know Franco and Anton much better…” You frown at the mention of her new boyfriend. You weren’t a huge fan of Franco. He just seems… He’s just too cheery and friendly. But you’ve never seen your mother this happy after your father passed… Maybe you were being too selfish? 

“Please, sweetie? Can you try to be at least nice to Franco and actually get to know him a little? He’s a really great guy. Can you try? For me?” She looks at you with her hopeful bright eyes and a contagious smile that you couldn’t help but let out a sigh. 

“Okay, mama. I’ll try.” You smile up at her as she lets out a squeal of joy. Even if you’re against this trip, you’re just happy to see that your mother is finally moving on. She doesn’t cry herself to sleep at night anymore. She doesn’t drown herself in alcohol anymore. She seems to be doing better after meeting Franco… Maybe you should give Franco a chance. You’ll have to move on sooner or later. You have to let go of the past. Your father is gone and all you have now is your mother. And maybe even Franco and his son, Anton.

* * *

“Hey there, little gremlin!” Franco pats your head as your frown. “Let me put these on the trunk and then we’re good to go!” He takes your bags and proceeds to the back of the car. You huff as you cross your arms. He always uses weird nicknames on you. You always thought that they’re annoying and stupid but now that you think about it… You just hated how he uses nicknames on you like your father used to. 

“I’m not a gremlin…” you mutter under your breath with a pout. Franco seems surprised that you even acknowledged him but he grins in response, walking up to you again and patting your head once again. “Of course not!” Your face broke into a smile and his eyes lit up as if he had just won the lottery. “That’s a pretty smile! Keep smilin’ so I wouldn’t have to call you a gremlin!” He pats you on your shoulder, sliding his hand down to the small of your back and motioning for you to get in the backseat where Anton is already seated, playing something on his Nintendo switch. He turns to look at you and gives you a small smile. He turns his gadget off and starts a conversation with you as Franco starts to drive after your mother got in the passenger's seat.

“You excited for the trip? We’re going to have a family adventure!” Anton pokes you teasingly and you smile at him in response, poking him back and starting a conversation with him for the first time after meeting him. He was around your age but like you did with Franco, you ignored him from the start. But you promised your mother to try and get along with them. So that’s what you’re going to do. He and Franco seem like good people, actually. You chided yourself for being such a bitch when you first met them. In your defense though, you were grieving your father’s death. Even if he died 8 years ago, the wounds are still fresh in your heart and you weren’t ready to replace him.

Your mother is watching you through the rearview mirror and smiles at the sight of you and Anton getting along so well. She’s proud of you for finally giving them a chance. This vacation wouldn’t have to be so bad after all...

* * *

“This place seems empty...” Franco speaks up as he pulls up into a lot filled with trailer houses.

“I think everybody leaves after Labor Day…” Your mother says as she stretches her arms. “You kids okay back there?” She turns to look at you and as you blink your eyes open. “You okay, sweetie?” She reaches an arm out to caress your knee. You look at her with a small smile and nod. “Yeah, mama. Are we here?” You sit up straight to look around the place, frowning when you see how empty it looked. “Scared?” You shrieked when you felt Anton’s breath behind your neck. He laughed at your reaction as Franco turns around to smack him on the back of his neck. You laugh at Anton’s face when he frowns at his father. “Don’t scare your sister, Anton!” Your laughs died down when he mentioned the word ‘sister’. 

The awkward silence was cut off by your mother leaving the car to check the office out and get your trailer keys. 

“I’m going to check on my ma…” You awkwardly say and went to open the door. You hopped off the car and went after your mother in the office.

“Where are the people working here?” You ask as you enter the office, your mother reading a note on the counter.

“They went out… They left our trailer keys here though.” She raises the keys to jingle it in front of your face with a playful smile. You shake your head at her and laughed a little. “Cool…” You trail off. Your mother’s smile disappeared as she wrapped an arm around you to kiss your forehead. “I know it’s hard for you to come with us but I just want you to know that I appreciate it… I love you, sweetie…” she smiles at you and kisses your nose as you giggle in response. You missed this… You missed being babied by your mother. 

“How about we check the trailer out?” you grin at her and she returns it, running out the office to tell Franco and Anton.

* * *

  
  


“Woah... ” Anton drops his Nintendo on the counter as he admires the trailer. It was… homey. Cozy and very inviting. The walls are made of wood and the aura gives a tiny scent of varnish along with lavender. The sofa seems soft and bouncy given that Franco found his way on one and started bouncing himself on it like a kid. Anton left the main room to wander around while your mother went to the kitchen. Franco stands up from the sofa and smiles at you as he reaches out for your hand. “You got to try the sofa!” he laughs as he pushes you softly on the sofa, making you bounce slightly. You let out a small giggle as you pat the soft foam. “It’s so soft…” You mumble under your breath as Franco watches you with a smile.

“Right?” Franco pats your knee and leaves you to follow your mother into the kitchen.

“Is someone else staying here?” You hear Franco ask from the kitchen. You stood up to check in with them and you see Franco holding up an opened container of Chinese food. He uses the chopsticks to pick at the food and smell it. 

“Hunny, stop that. Are you seriously going to eat that?” Your mother playfully berates him as he moves the chopsticks closer to his mouth.

“Ew. That’s gross.” You made a face as you walk back to sit on the sofa with a huff. Franco watches you with a playful smirk as he dumps the container in the trash bin. “I was just kidding!” He raises his hands in mock surrender as he and your mother walk towards the sofas, followed by Anton who’s grinning at the three of you. 

“So… Who’s staying in this trailer?” He asks as he plops down beside you.

“We all are,” Franco says with a wink to his son.

“WHAT?!” Anton stands up too quickly.

You stand up and pat his shoulder teasingly. “Guess we’re stuck together, sucka...” You smirk at him as he rolls his eyes at you. Franco laughs and goes to pat you on your shoulder. “That’s my little girl.” He says with pride in his voice.

You went stiff at the familiar nickname as your mother gives you a worried glance. Franco notices the look your mother gives you and looks between the both of you with a confused expression. “Is s-something wrong?” He stutters, sliding his hand from your shoulder to your elbow.

You pull your arm away from him and push at his chest, making him stumble back as your mother shouts at you to stop.

“Don’t fucking call me that!” You hiss at Franco as your mother makes her way towards you, grabbing your hand and pulling you away from the two males.

“Watch your language, young lady!” she says as she lets go of your hand. You stay quiet, crossing your arms in front of your chest as she watches your eyes starting to water.

“Oh, sweetie…” She coos as she pulls you into an embrace, pulling your head towards her chest and stroking it gently. You begin to sob loudly against her chest, soaking her shirt up but she doesn’t seem to care as she continues to stroke your back comfortingly.

“I know, sweetie… I know. I miss your father too. He loves calling you his little girl, huh?” She lets out a sad chuckle as you pull away from her, nodding at her words.

“Yeah… It’s his nickname for me. Only his…” You mumble, rubbing your eyes to dry your tears.

“Yeah… Okay, sweetie. But don’t be mad at Franco. He didn’t know… You want to apologize to him maybe?” She raises an eyebrow, giving you a hopeful look.

You roll your eyes at her and made your way towards the main door, ignoring the worried looks that Franco and Anton are giving you. “I’m going for a walk. Maybe look around the area.” And with that, you slam the door shut behind you, walking off to who knows where.

* * *

Franco runs towards your mother, embracing her as she falls apart crying. “Where is she?” your mother cries into Franco’s chest.

“She went out for a walk. She needs time to adjust, love. Let her be for now…” Franco kisses the top of her head, looking at Anton who’s stood awkwardly in front of them.

“But it’s not safe for her to be alone out there…” Your mother sniffles. Franco sighs and pulls away from your mother. “How about this…” he trails off, pointing at Anton. “Anton. Why don’t you follow her and keep her safe, yeah?” Anton nods and leaves through the door in no time.

“Better?” Franco looks at your mother with a questioning look that turns into a smile when your mother nods at him with a small smile. “Better.”

Outside the trailer, hidden in the shadows, a girl with long blonde hair that’s wearing a mask plays with a huge sharp knife while she watches as everything unfolds.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


You found a mini playground after a few minutes of walking and decided to sit on one of the swings. Maybe you acted a bit too harsh on Franco. Maybe you should’ve apologized… You huffed at the thought. Why would you apologize? It’s his fault for trying to replace your father. He’ll never even be half the man your father was. 

What the fuck were you even talking about? Nobody’s trying to replace anybody. You’re just acting like a bitch right now and poor Franco is taking all your shit. 

You look down at the dirt as your shoulders shake from the sobs you’re producing. Why did your father have to die? Why him? It’s unfair! He’s a good man. He’s a great man… Why him? 

You thought you heard something behind you so you went turn to turn your head but were stopped by Anton who’s jogging up towards you.

“Hey!” He shouts at you. You watch him as he gasps for breath, hunched over with his hands on his knees. He squints at you before rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” You laugh at his hunched figure playfully and he straightens his back to look at you with a conflicted look.

“I thought I saw a man behind you…” He trailed off. “A guy?” Your face contorts into a confused look as you turned to look behind you. Nothing. Just a bunch of trees.

“Yeah… With a sack over his head and an ax in his hand…” He looks at you with so much sincerity that you almost believed him.

“Dude! What the fuck?!” You jumped out of the swing and walked over to his side, slightly spooked by his words.

“Don’t say shit like that… Obviously, you play video games too much.” You dismissed him and started walking with Anton trailing behind her.

After a few steps with silence, Anton sped up until he was by your side. He takes a deep breath before putting a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Hey…” You stop and turn to look at him with a sad smile. “I appreciate you being here, Anton. But you don’t have to, really.” 

  
  


He reciprocates your sad smile but then it turns into a cheeky one. “Nah… I’m actually here because my dad forced me to go after you so…” He laughs when you playfully punched his shoulders. He smiles at you when he sees you starting to lighten up by laughing as well. “See… You should smile more often so you wouldn’t look like a fucking Godzilla monster.” He wiggles his eyebrows at you as you chuckled at his joke. “Well, fuck you too.” You give him the finger before continue walking with him by your side.

“Thank you, Anton… Really. I’ve been nothing but a bitch while you’re here being such a comforting jackass-”

“-HEY!” He cuts you off with a faux offended look.

“No, but really. Thanks.” You give him a genuine smile which he returns with a nod. The two of you continued to aimlessly walk around until he points towards a trailer with a busted door. He makes a move towards the trailer but you stop him by gripping his arm. 

“I think we should head back…” You tried pulling him away from the trailer but he was stronger than you. “What, you scared or something?” he smirks at you while tugging on your arms. “Come on… Live a little bit, you chicken.” He spurs you with his teasing tone which makes you scoff. “I’m not a chicken… Fine! Let’s have a little look, I guess…” You walk past him and enter the trailer cautiously, scanning the place for anyone who might be living there while he walks after you. “There’s nobody here…” Anton speaks from behind you as you walked over the counter, eyes glimmering with a bowl full of sweet treats. You take a handful and shove it inside your pocket before unwrapping one popping it into your mouth.

You moaned in delight as the candy dissolves on your tongue. You laugh at Anton’s disgusted expression. “Those could be expired! Don’t put random things in your mouth. What are you, five years old?!” You slapped his hands away when he tried to snatch the candy from your mouth.

“They don’t taste expired…” you mumble under your breath as you walked away from him and towards a closed door.

“Well, don’t blame me when you get food poisoning or something.” He scoffs but follows you inside the room.

Upon entering the room, a whoosh of reeking aroma bombards your nostrils, making you frown in distaste. 

“Geez, woman. Ever heard of taking a shower?” Anton gags as he pinches his nose in revulsion. You scoff at him and pushed him, jokingly glaring at him. He grins at you as he pushes you back harder. His push was a bit hard which causes you to fall on top of the bed, your back landing on the mattress while your head bumps into something a bit hard.

Anton’s face laughed at your face before it turned into a concerned and serious one when he saw your frown.

“Is something wrong?” He asks you as he helped you sit up on the bed.

“Yeah… Just bumped my head into something…” You rub the back of your head, turning around and gripping the end of the blanket to pull it off the bed

The sight made both you and Anton blanch. It was fucking horrible. It shocked you so much that you fell back on your ass when you tried to scramble away from the sheets. Crawling backward on the floor, your breathing starts to pick up its pace and your body starts to shake in extreme fear. Anton’s reaction wasn’t far from yours but he held his ground. He seems to have more control over his body as you were on the floor, hyperventilating. Your hands shakily made its way to cover your mouth, covering up the sobs that are threatening to spill out. With your shoulders laboriously shaking, you stare at the corpse on the bed.

The scene in front of you is horrid. It seems to be an old man with his face all cut up. His eyes are gone, replaced with two dark black holes that have dried up blood around it, probably spilled out of the hole from when it was gouged out of his sockets. His jaw is ripped up and his chin is hanging loosely, threatening to snap off at any moment. Blood. Blood is everywhere and you find it harder to breathe as the smell gets worse and worse every second.

Your skin jumped when you felt Anton’s hand on your elbow, helping you up as he shushed you comfortingly. “Hey, hey. It’s okay- It’s okay. We’ll go back to our trailer. Let’s go back to your mom and my dad, yeah?” He holds your shoulders firmly and gives you a tight smile. You gulped and nodded your head feverishly, some tears falling down your cheeks.

The same man with a sack mask and an ax from the park that has been watching you watches you and Anton as you both run out of the poor man’s trailer, his blood boiling at how Anton’s holding you. Protecting you. What could a puny boy like Anton do to protect you? You deserve to be protected by someone stronger. Someone fearless. Someone like him… He doesn’t like Anton and he’s going to do something about it. You’re his and his alone.

* * *

“What happened?” Franco gives Anton a look that made Anton’s eyes widen and shake his head. “What?! Dad, no!” Anton shook his head infuriatingly. “We saw a fucking dead body!” Anton yells as you sniffle and nod at him. “Is that true?” Your mother asks you as she continues to calm you down, embracing you in her arms and forgetting the fight you had earlier.

“I-I’m sorry for earlier. I’m sorry, Franco.” You sob in your mother’s arms as she shushes you and tells you that it’s alright. “I don’t want to die…” you mumble under your breath. “Hey! You’re not going to die. Nobody’s going to die! How about we check on the body and you guys call the cops? How about that?” Franco looks up to your mother and to you, caressing your face with an assuring smile. You look towards Anton and he gives you a small smile.

“Why can’t we all just stick together?” You pull away from your mother to wipe your face clean.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be back as soon as possible. You wouldn’t even know we left.” Franco tries to make you smile but it doesn’t work. When he sees your still panicked face, he sighs and grips your shoulders tightly. “Everything will be fine. I promise.”

You look at his determined eyes and somehow felt relief in them. With a heavy sigh, you nod your head and offered him a genuine smile. He smiles back and pats your head. “I’ll see you later” He kisses your mother goodbye and walks out the door with Anton.

You stay seated on the soft sofa while your mother makes the call.

“Fuck…” you hear her whisper. You turn towards your mother who’s sporting a panicked look. “What’s wrong, ma?” You stand and walk towards her.

She places a hand on her forehead and breathes out in aggravation. “There’s no signal here. I think we have to use the telephone at the office…” She looks at you carefully. “I can go alone. You can stay here and lock the door-”

“No! I’m coming with you.” You snatch a jacket and wear it before walking towards the door. Your mother follows you and gives you a reassuring pat on the back. “We’ll make it quick. We’ll be back in no time.” She smiles at you and you only nod in response.

* * *

“Hello? 911? I’d like to report a murder.” Your mother says through the phone while you stand beside the door, ready to leave the sketchy place as soon as everything’s fine. “We’re a bit frightened but we’ll be okay. Can you come as soon as possible though?” Your body tenses as you hear faint noises from the back door but you shake it off, blaming your nerves. “We’re here at Catlin Lake House Getaway Trailer Park. Hello? Hello? Hello?” You look towards your mother who looks just as confused as you are. 

“What’s wrong?” You ask her.

“The line ended… In fact, the phone lost its dial tone” She continues to tinker with the phone when a loud bang stopped you both in your tracks. “Mama, what was that?” Your body went stiff as your mother starts walking towards you but stopped all of a sudden, face contorting into a panicked look.

“Mama?” you look at her worriedly. Your eyes fluttered when a mask appeared behind her. “Leaving so soon?” It spoke. It’s a woman with blonde hair that falls down below her collar bone with a few strands sticking out beside the mask. You see your mother grabbing a pencil from the counter as the masked blonde shove something behind your mother, making her groan in pain. 

“Ma?!” You try to walk towards her but she stops you. “Run!” she shouts at you. You see the masked woman pulls out a knife from your mother’s back but before she could stab her again, your mother runs towards you. She pushed you towards the door, telling you to run as fast as you can as she distracts the girl. The masked blonde walks towards the both of you as your mother screams at you to leave. You try to open the door but it’s locked.

“Fuck, ma! It’s locked!” you push at the door again and again but it wouldn’t budge. The masked woman raises her hand to stab you but your mother stops her as she shoves the pencil down her thigh, making the blonde hiss in pain.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” The masked blonde screams at your mother while she rips the pencil out of her thigh. 

“RUN! THROUGH THE BACK DOOR, SWEETIE!” Your mother screams at you as she tries to run towards you but the blonde was faster than her, stabbing her back again. 

“MA!” You try to help her but she gives you a look. “Run, sweetie! Find Franco and Anton! I’m sorry I forced you to go on this trip. I love you…” The blonde looks at you with a tilted head as she continues to stab your mother’s back. Her mask stares at you as the blade continues to penetrate your mother’s back again and again. 

You stood frozen for a while, breathing heavily as you watch the life leaving your mother’s face. You gulp when the blonde makes her way towards you at a relaxed pace. You bolted towards the back door. Looking around and deciding to go into the forest of trees, finding a spot to hide behind one when you thought you were far enough from the office. 

After a few painful minutes of hugging your knees, your back resting behind a tree and trying your best to not give away your position by sobbing later, a whistle with a familiar tune breaks the eerie silence. You recognize the tune as ‘Pop Goes The Weasel’ and the skin behind your neck stands in terror when you hear the familiar voice singing the song but she changed the lyrics to a much more sickening one.

The voice was far away which gave you a bit of a relief because that means she’s far away from you. The words to her singing were making your skin crawl though.

“Round and round the family go, hiding ‘round the campfire…” her voice was high pitched and she took her time at singing the song, making it more frightening and it took a lot for you to control your sobs.

“I took one out and then there was three… POP goes their mommy” You cover your mouth forcefully with both your hands to stop yourself from crying and vomiting at the same time. She just made a song about tormenting and killing your family one by one. The laugh that followed the lyrics made your skin feel numb and you swore that you were just ready to be her next victim. She continued to sing but her voice was getting quieter than before so you were sure that she’s walking far from you now.

“Round and round the little girl go, crying out for daddy… Her mom’s a bitch for stabbing my leg… I’m gonna fucking kill you!” You gulped in horror as she sang about you as if she knows you’re listening to her but you refused to leave your position, waiting for her voice to completely disappear. 

She kept repeating the last sentence again and again in a mockingly sing-song manner. “I’m gonna fucking kill you.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you… I’m gonna fucking kill you… I’m gonna fucking kill you...”

You panicked at how her voice became sounding like a robot but when the sound was finally far enough that you couldn’t actually hear her anymore, you let out a breath of relief. You closed your eyes and tried to even your breathing.

**“BOO!”**

Her familiar mask appeared just beside your face and she flashes the bloody knife in front of your face, making you scream at the top of your lungs and hop on your feet as fast as you can. You ran and ran towards nowhere. Your only goal is to get away from her as fast and as far as you can. She stayed in her position laughing maniacally as she watches you run away from her.

You’re still running and you’re back on the main street. You continue to pad your feet through the cement even though it’s close to giving up but you didn’t care. You needed to getaway. You looked back to check if the masked girl is after you. Not looking at where you were going, you bumped someone, making you stagger backward. You almost fell to your butt but two strong arms gripped you. 

You trashed and kicked, trying to get away from whoever it was but they kept a strong grip on you.

“Y/N! It’s just me!” You opened your eyes and slowly relaxed as you saw that it was Franco holding you. You let out a sigh of relief and fling yourself up towards him, locking your arms around your neck and crying loudly at the crook of his neck. He pats your back as he shushes you, listening to your cries.

“Sh-she killed her… She killed her! My mama’s dead.” You feel Franco’s body stiffen but he didn’t stop comforting you. You see Anton behind Franco, biting his nails in anxiousness. After a while, you became calm enough that Franco let go of you. He guides you towards Anton, telling him to look after you while he checks on your mother.

“Take the car and come back for me… I’ll check on your mother. I’ll see what I can find in the office… Go!” Franco shooed you away. Anton grabbed your wrist and starts to run towards your trailer.

* * *

“There!” You point towards the familiar car and Anton drags you towards it. He unlocks it and helps you into the passenger’s seat before running towards the driver’s seat. He starts the engine, breathing out in relief when it starts and pulling out of the mini driveway. A few meters away from your trailer, the car jerks and the sound of the tires screeching were heard before the car completely stops.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Anton curses as he hits the steering wheel angrily. “Someone fucked with the tires!” he says as he pops his head out the window, looking at the tires. 

He hastily gets out of the car and walks around it towards your door, helping you out and pulling you inside a nearby open trailer. He shuts the door behind him and looks down at you. “Stay here, okay? I’ll move the car behind the trailer and I’ll try to fix the tires. Hide inside the bedroom, lock the door, and don’t come out until I say so, okay? You’ll be fine and we’ll be able to get dad and leave this place.” 

He didn’t give you a chance to speak because he immediately pushes you inside the room and closes the door. You hear the front door open and close. The sound of the engine starting was heard before it turned into a bunch of clanking, signaling you that Anton was able to move the car towards the back of the trailer.

You sat beside the bed on the floor, scared that there might be a hidden corpse under the sheets again.

You stared at the huge window as you waited for Anton to come back. A ticking sound caught your attention and it sounded like it was coming from under the bed. You cautiously reached under the bed, immediately being able to grasp a box. You pulled it out to see that it was a jack in the box toy.

Your heart fluttered when it started playing the tune of ‘Pop Goes The Weasel’. The tune continued to play as you watched it quietly, praying and hoping that Anton finishes fixing the car fast. The box opened abruptly as a clown popped up. That didn’t shock you though. What truly shocked you were a hand gripping yours from under the bed. The masked girl who killed your mother crawled out from under the bed, using your wrist as support. She places a finger in front of her mask’s lips as she takes her knife from under the bed and gliding it down your leg. She leans towards the side of your head before whispering.

“Payback”

“AH-” your scream from getting stabbed on your thigh was cut short when she placed a forceful hand against your mouth. She raises her knife once again, ready to stab you again but in a flash, her arm gets chopped off her body by an ax. You can hear her whining behind her mask as she turns around to see a big man with a sack (that has holes for his eyes) over his head holding an ax up. 

“I told you not to touch her.” His voice was raspy, deep, and downright intimidating. While both of them were preoccupied, you force yourself to crawl towards the door and into the living room. 

You hissed in pain as force yourself to stand up. You dragged yourself towards the main door and you limp towards the back of the trailer, eyes scanning the place for Anton. You find the car and Anton a few feet away from you.

“Anton!” You yell out for him, dragging your injured leg as fast as you can while ignoring the severe pain from it. He stands up and looks towards you. He couldn’t see your bleeding thigh so he just smiled at you and waved. 

“It’s almost done! Come on!” He waves you over and you stopped dead in your tracks. 

“Get the fuck away from there!” You scream frantically at him as you saw another masked female, this time with short hair, walking towards him with a shiny knife.

“Turn around! Turn around!” You wave your hands like a maniac, eager to save Anton. Anton finally turns around but your plan on saving him doesn’t go as planned. Right as he turned around, the new masked woman swings her knife at him, making a clean slit across his throat. Blood gushes out of the slit as Anton choked on his own blood. You fall down to your knees as you watched Anton grasping his neck pathetically, trying to keep the blood from spurting out but it was far too late. 

“Anton!” You sob as you feel yourself getting lightheaded from the loss of your own blood.

You suddenly feel big arms wrapping around your figure and a hot breath beside your face. You turn your head to see the man with a sack mask. You let out a scream as you tried to break free from his grasp, wincing in pain when you put pressure on your wounded thigh.

“Stop moving. You’re losing too much blood.” His voice was weirdly soft but it didn’t mean that it didn’t scare you or bothered you. In fact, it made you even more uneasy.

“Don’t worry… I’ll help you.” He takes out the knife that the blonde woman used to stab you with and moved it towards your thigh. He cooed when you tried to get away from him again.

“We need to stop you from bleeding, sugar.” He was able to easily manhandle you into staying still. He inserted the knife in your wound at an agonizingly slow pace. You tilt your head back, groaning, crying, and screaming in pain. You feel your vision starting to darken when the pain became too much to handle. 

The last thing you remembered before completely passing out was a huge hand stroking your head gently and his voice right beside your ear. 

“It’s okay… I’ll keep you safe. I’ll protect you. I promise.”

* * *

Waking up, you find yourself back in your trailer and your room. You would think that everything was a dream but the pain in your thighs tells you otherwise. You move the blanket away and looked down towards your lap. That’s weird. Your injured thigh was wrapped in gauze. Your clothes were gone, replaced by a big t-shirt. Panicking, you thought about leaving the place as fast as you can.

You winced in pain when you moved your legs to the side of the bed, determined to leave this place. Maybe Franco is still alive. He could still be out there. You used the bedside table for support in standing up. Being successful in standing up, you made your way towards the door, limping and hissing every time you put pressure on the injured thigh. 

Overestimating your strength, you fell down the floor with a thud. Panic raises through your veins when you hear footsteps approaching your room. Having your adrenaline going wild in terror, you’re able to force yourself up and fling yourself back on the bed. After yanking the blanket over your body, you closed your eyes to pretend that you’re still sleeping.

The door opens and closes and you could feel every hair on your body going upright when you feel eyes on you.

“I know you’re awake”

You panicked at the familiar and slowly opened your eyes. It was the man from earlier and he still had that awful mask on. 

“Please… Just let me go. I don’t know who you all are and I haven’t seen your faces. I promise to not say anything just, please… Let me go.” You tried to beg your way out of your situation.

  
  


The man reached a hand towards the top of his head, pulling the mask off and revealing a man with brown hair and beard along with bright blue eyes stared at you with a smirk.

“The name’s Steve. Steve Rogers.” He walked towards the bed, leaning down towards your face. “Too late.” 

You flinched when his hand gripped the blanket and yanked it off you. His smirk twisting into a frown. His frown turned into a concerned look. You looked down your thighs to see what he was looking at and well… Fuck. Your thigh was bleeding through the gauze.

“You shouldn’t be putting too much pressure on it!” He chided, unwrapping the gauze from your thighs. You watched him as he expertly cleaned the wound, wincing when he had to restitch it.

“Well, it’s your fault for putting too much pressure on it…” He wraps it with another set of gauze and claps his hand when he’s finished.

“There! All done.” He smiles and looks at you expectantly, raising an eyebrow when you kept quiet.

“Do I have to teach you some manners, sugar?” His tone went from enthusiastic to dark really quick which made you gulp and cower in fear.

“I think I do.” He clicks his tongue and you feel his hand traveling up your uninjured thigh. His hand didn’t stop until it was situated between your thighs and on your mound. He gave your clit a few rubs before plunging a finger into your slit and adding another, watching your face as it frowns when you winced in pain.

“Pl-please stop” you cried.

“But you’re just starting to learn. You’re also so tight. I can’t wait to shove my cock in this tight pussy.” He pumps his fingers a few more times, eliciting little amount of wetness as he does so. He found it enough to get on with his desire.

“As a matter of fact, I can’t wait so I’ll just have to do it now.” He quickly unbuttoned his pants and slides the zipper down, pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees and crawling up your body. He leans down towards your face, gripping your jaw tightly when you tried to move your head away from him. He forced his mouth onto yours, shoving his tongue inside and lapping at every space he could.

He pulled away to look at you, giving you a smirk as he pumps his huge cock with his free hand while the other holds himself up. He slightly taps your injured thigh, making you bite your lip in pain. “We got to be careful with this.” He looks at your injured thigh with a smile and turns back to look at you. “Don’t worry. I’ll be careful with your thigh.” He places a pillow under it and reaches for your other thigh, sliding his hand down and gently lifting your leg up and placing it on his shoulder. 

“Now this will hurt a little bit.” He grabs his cock and places it on your slightly wet slit. He slides it up and down twice, trying to spread the wetness a bit before forcing his huge cock into your tight walls. You tried to scoot away from him but he held you in place with a strong hand on your shoulder. Tears start to form in your eyes as his huge member continues to impale you. His groans of pleasure were matched with your hisses of pain.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight!” he said through gritted teeth as he plunges his cock in you deeper, making you whine in pain while pushing your head back against the pillow. Tears started to fall as his pace grows faster and faster. The pain in your thigh was long forgotten, replaced by the pain you were feeling from his intrusive cock.

He licks your tears away and makes a move to kiss your lips but like before, you moved your face away from his. This time, he let you. When he wasn’t able to capture your lips, he settled on your neck. Sucking, licking, and nipping at it, desperately trying to elicit a moan from you.

Looking at the bedside table while his face was buried down your neck, you casually reach out to take the closest thing you could which is a pencil. Your heart skips a beat when you remember your mother using a pencil as a weapon, giving her life up to save you. Feeling a rush of confidence in you, you grip the pencil hard and watched Steve’s face frown in delight as you felt his cock twitching against your walls. 

“Oh, fuck! Sugar, I’m gonna fu-fucking cum!” His eyes were tightly shut and his lips were slightly parted.

Before he could finish off and spill his nasty liquids inside you, you shove the pencil into his shoulder. Caught by surprise, he stops thrusting and opens his eyes wide. 

He stares at the pencil before groaning in pain when you used your palm to push on it, penetrating the pencil deeper into his flesh. You push on his chest, surprisingly making him fall down the floor with a loud thud. 

You hurriedly got off the bed, completely ignoring the pain in between your legs and the pain in your thigh. Fumbling with the main door of the trailer, you force it open, letting out a sigh of relief when it opened. 

It was already sunny outside so you figured you slept throughout the night. Feeling a bit hopeless at the idea of finding Franco, you continued limping and limping away from your trailer. What you didn’t expect to see was Franco, running towards you with exhaustion. There was blood dripping down the side of his face, letting you know that he encountered one or more of the three murderers you’ve seen.

“Franco!”

“Kid!” He pulls you up into an embrace when you reached each other, interlacing your hands tightly behind his neck. 

“Anton… he-” you hiccupped when pictures of Anton bleeding through his neck flashes in your mind. 

“Shh… It’s okay… We’re going to be okay. We’re leaving. We’re getting help.” He carries you towards the car that Anton fixed from last night and settles you in on the passenger’s seat. He quickly walks towards the driver’s seat, hopping in and wasting no time in starting the car and driving away. You turned to take a peek at the trailer, choking on your own breath when you see Steve looking at you with a tilted head and a chilling smile.

* * *

It’s been days since you and Franco were checked in at the hospital close to your home. The authorities managed to discover a total of five corpses. The man both you and Anton found, your mother, Anton, and two of the masked murderers. Franco was able to kill the other masked woman that slit Anton’s neck and the masked man killed the one who killed your mother and stabbed you.

They said that they weren’t able to find a masked man which made your heart falter. It didn’t matter because you’re safe now. You lost your mother and Anton but you still got Franco. 

Franco was discharged early because he didn’t suffer severe injuries but you had to stay longer in the hospital. He made sure to keep you company and comfort you whenever you’d have breakdowns from the memories of the vacation.

You’re alone in your hospital room when the door opens, revealing Franco who’s holding two boxes in one hand and a piece of a donut on the other.

“Hey, kiddo!” 

He gives you one box and wiggles his eyebrows at you. “That’s from a friend of yours, dropped it off a few minutes ago- seems really nice. Even gave me a box of donuts!” He opens his box to show a variety of donuts, taking another one and shoving it into his mouth.

You chuckle and shake your head at him. You studied the box on your lap, opening it and seeing a bunch of different sweets and candies that you loved. Your eyes widened in delight, picking one up, unwrapping it and popping it into your mouth. You moaned in excitement as the flavor dissolved on your tongue. Franco devoured his donuts as you did with your sweets, opening wrappers after wrappers and popping the sweets into your mouth. 

A rustling sound from under the box stops you from opening another wrapper. You covered the box with its lid and turned it upside down, skin growing cold when you saw the note attached to it.

_ “I’ll keep you safe, sugar” _

You dropped the box down the floor, getting Franco’s attention.

“Franco! Spit those out!” You forced yourself out of bed, trying to knock the box out of his hand.

“What’s wrong, ki-” his words turned into a coughing fit as his knees fell to the floor. You tried pressing buttons to call a doctor or the nurses but it wasn’t working. You hurried out the door, telling Franco to hold on as you find someone for help.

Not a few doors down, a hand grips your left arm and pulls you into a storage room. A voice behind you shushes you as you tried to squirm out of their hold. You were abruptly turned around to be met face to face with Steve who was smiling at you deliriously. He was wearing a scrub suit that was a bit too small for him.

“Make a sound and I’ll fucking kill Franco.” His voice was hard as he said the threat through gritted teeth. He looked at you, expecting an answer. You gulped and nodded, looking up at him.

His intimidating gaze turned into a friendly smile as he reached a long arm, grabbing yours gently and leading you towards a wheelchair and helping you sit on it. He pointed at your injured thigh, shaking his head in a disappointed manner. He wears a face mask before brushing his fingers softly on your cheeks.

“Don’t hurt yourself, sugar. You shouldn’t be putting too much pressure on it.” He goes behind the wheelchair, pushing you out of the room carefully and casually passing by nurses and doctors on the way. 

He successfully takes you out of the hospital building, pushing the wheelchair towards the parking lot and carefully pulling you out of the wheelchair and carrying towards an expensive car.

Your stomach starts to hurt and you groan in pain against his arms. He thought you were trying to break free and gives you a glare.

“Stop fucking moving or Franco’s going to pay for it.” He pulls your hospital gown down when it starts riding up due to you squirming around in pain. You tried your best to stay still but the pain in your stomach was unbearable and was worse than your injured thigh. Involuntary tears start to fall down your face as you curled up against Steve.

“Sugar?” His voice became soft as he saw your discomfort and wet face.

“Shit! How much candy did you eat, sugar?! Fuck!” He quickly helps you into the car before bolting towards the driver’s seat and speeding off.

You curl yourself up, pressing yourself against the car door as you start sweating profusely. Your stomach was having cramps after cramps, making everything numb and cold. You were freezing but when Steve touched your forehead, he said that you were burning up.

“I underestimated your love for sweets, sugar. You weren’t supposed to take a lot.” He curses under his breath as he hears you sobbing and whining in pain.

“It hurts so much…” You kept whispering the sentence, rubbing your stomach in hopes of numbing the pain. Suddenly, an even more excruciating pain washes over your abdomen, making you tilt and press your head back into the seat, breathing rapidly. Steve looks at you and curses loudly before driving to the side of the empty road before parking.

“Sugar, tell me what you’re feeling.” He reaches a hand to your cheeks, wincing at the hotness of your skin and almost feeling guilty. He takes a cloth out of the glove compartment and started wiping the sweat off your face.

“It’s so c-cold and it hurts so bad” you whined as you roll your head back, pressing it harder into the seat. “It hurts!” You screamed in pain. Steve immediately pulled you off your seat, placing you on his lap and carrying you out of the car. He opens the backseat door and helps you in before following you inside. He lays you down and helps you out of your hospital gown, admiring the way your cunt is glistening in wetness. He spreads your thighs apart, being extra careful with your injured one.

Too preoccupied with the pain, you don’t notice Steve leaning his face towards your cunt. Your eyes fall wide open when he runs his tongue from your slit and up to your clit, covering your clit with his mouth and sucking gently. 

“Mmm… So fucking sweet.” He groans against your cunt, sending vibrations that make your toes curl in pleasure.

The pain was shortly blocked out by the pleasure from his mouth but came back once he pulled away.

You arch your back as you whined in pain, looking at him with your tear-stained face. He admires the way your pussy is clenching around nothing and bites his bottom lip as he sees the hunger in your eyes.

“You like that, sugar?” He watches as you try to hide your face, frowning when he realizes that you’d rather endure the pain than to let him help you. His face holds a determined look before bringing a hand down your mound, cupping it with all his might, eliciting a pornographic moan from you. 

“You don’t have to shy away from me, sugar. I told you I’ll protect you…” He inserts two long and thick fingers, curling it up and hitting the perfect spot, making you arch your back and let out a loud whine. His other hand goes to your hips, pushing it down against the seat. “See what I can do to you, sugar? What I’ll do FOR you?” He picks up his pace, adding another finger and watching you as you released into his fingers. He pulls his fingers out, rubbing your clit a few times before placing them inside his mouth and sucking on them with his eyes closed.

“Fuck, you taste like heaven.” He groans and moves above you, a hand guiding his thick cock into your slit. You move your hips against his, whining impatiently. He stops you by pinning your hips down with his, purposely grinding against you and making you moan in delight. He chuckles at your state and shakes his head amusingly. “Impatient little girl, are you? Ate too much of that candy, huh?” 

His words were a blur to you and all you could focus on is his body against yours. You wanted more of him. You NEEDED more of him. In one swift motion, his cock is buried deep into your cunt, filling your insides up by his thickness.

“Ngghh” you bite your lip in pleasure which makes him shove his lips into yours, tonguing your mouth with his. He continues thrusting into you, being extra careful with your injured thigh. He finds the perfect pace and your perfect spot, making you moan against his mouth.

He smirks against the kiss as he feels your walls clench around his cock. He could also feel himself getting close so he breaks the kiss to get a clearer view of your face. “That’s it, sugar. Let it all out.” He expertly palms your breasts with his huge calloused hands while he continues to impale you with his huge cock at a rapid pace and that’s enough to make you cum.

Your screams of delight fill the car as you climaxed around his cock, clenching around it and milking it as he reaches his high as well. His moans overpower yours and it sounds like angels singing by your ears. He pulls out of you and he sits there, biting his lip when he watches his cum dripping out of your whole. You were splayed on the seats, breathing heavily from your release and he can’t but admire his work on you. So far, you’ve had two orgasms and he’s not done yet.

“Don’t think that we’re done, sugar. I know you can do one more.” He leans over you, pulling you up and placing you on his lap, you’re back against his chest. He positions his cock back to your slit. “Ready, sugar?” He whispers against your hair as if he cares about your opinion at all. When he hears you whimper in response, he bucks his hips up, pushing his cock into you. The new angle allowed his cock to go deeper and you let out a gasp at the new sensation. “You love this, huh?” He continues to thrust up with power, hitting your cervix, again and again, making you cry out in pleasure. 

Tears are forming in your eyes out of pleasure and one of his hands finds its way towards your neck, wrapping itself around it in a gentle manner. His other hand is under your good thigh, guiding you up us he slithers into you again and again. The new angle made it easier for you to reach your high and Steve can feel it as he once again, feels your walls fluttering around his cock. His pace becomes rampant and his hold on your neck tightens.

“Oh, my gaaa-” You shrieked in glee as juices spurt out of your cunt, soaking both you and Steve. He whimpers as he cums inside of you once again, holding you tight against his body and burying his face down the side of your neck.

“Holy fuck, sugar. That’s fucking hot! I came as soon as you squirted!” He holds you in place, cock still buried inside you growing placid by the second.

After a few more minutes, he moves and pulls out of you with a smile. “Get some rest, sugar.” He takes his jacket off and puts it on you, smiling at the way it looked on you.

He kisses the top of your head before moving to the driver’s seat and starting the engine again.

Your drowsiness and the movement of the car was enough to rock you to sleep after hearing his voice.

  
  


“We’ll be home soon.”

* * *

Waking up to someone shaking you, you flutter your eyes open. Your eyes widened when you see Franco by the door. You looked forward to seeing an empty seat. He’s gone. The car has crashed against a tree and smoke was coming out in front of the car.

Franco grabs you and drags you out of the car, ignoring your cries when you put pressure on your injured thighs. “We have to keep going!” He shouts at you and continues to drag you through the woods. You tried your best to keep up and after a few meters away, Franco finally stops and presses your back against a nearby tree. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He looks at you with a frown.

“W-what?” You don’t remember telling anyone about the axed murderer. “Nevermind. He’s probably fucking dead.” He shrugs and looks at the jacket you’re wearing with a clenched jaw.

“Whose jacket is that?”

He grips your arms harder when you don’t answer, making you whimper in pain.

“F-franco, y-you’re hurting me.” You stutter under his gaze. What’s wrong with him?

“I-I’m h-hurting y-you?” he mocks you and laughs at your teary eyes. “You gonna fucking cry now? You don’t know how long I’ve waited to have you to myself. I just got lucky when those bunch of lunatics attacked us at that trailer park. I didn’t know how I would get rid of your mother but surprise surprise! The odds are in my favor!” 

Your eyes widened at his revelation. You felt disgusted for trusting him. You were right in the first place. There was something wrong with him being too cheery and too friendly. Why do you always find yourself in the hands of terrible people?

“Sad that Anton died though. He was a good kid… A bit of nuisance but I liked him.” 

“But if it meant that I’d get to have you all to myself, It doesn’t matter.”

You screamed when he started unzipping the jacket. 

“Scream all you want. I’ll still get to have you.” He smirks at you. 

“No, you won’t” A familiar voice speaks out and before you knew it, Franco’s head is flying out of his body and blood splutters into your face.

Blinking in shock, you didn’t see Steve dropping his ax on the soil below and walking towards you with a concerned look.

“Sugar-” 

“AHHHHH!” 

He tries to hold you but you screamed and flinched away from him. He grabs you with his large hands and forces you to look at him.

“Look at me, look at me! It’s just me! I’m here. I’ll protect you” He smiles in victory when you fall against his arms, crying into his chest. 

He strokes the back of your head gently. 

“I promised that I’ll keep you safe, did I not?” you nod against his chest.

He pushes you away from him, leaning down to his knees and holding onto your good leg and sliding his ginormous hands into your ankle. He lifts it up and you crouch down to hold yourself up by his broad shoulders, tilting your head at his actions in confusion.

“What are you doing?” Your voice was raspy from all the crying and shouting.

Steve reaches up to caress your face before moving it towards your ankle again. He starts to twist it, shushing you when you start to cry out in pain. 

A snapping sound was heard from your ankle and you yelled out in agony. You were full-on crying and gasping for breath as you try to move your ankle away from him.

“I know it hurts, sugar but I gotta make sure that you won’t run away again...” He picks you up and walks deeper into the woods.

After the long walk of him carrying you, a large modern house appeared from the distance and Steve looked down to smile at you. “We’re almost home”

* * *

Steve sets you down on a very soft sofa, reminding you of the ones you had back on the trailer. He leaves the living room for a bit to enter the large kitchen. You hear the faucet running before closing again and Steve emerges out of the kitchen and into the living room. He approaches you, holding a damp towel in his hands. He kneels on the floor beside the sofa, holding your face gently and wiping the blood away from your face. 

Franco’s blood.

When he finishes, he smiles and caresses your face. “Beautiful”

He stands up and claps his hand excitedly. “Well… You can take a shower if you want but I’ll have to help you with that because I don’t think you’ll be able to walk or stand for that matter.” He smiles cheekily at you.

“Feel free to do anything you want. This is your home now. What’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine. Think of this as a vacation!” He raises an eyebrow at you before smirking. 

  
  


“Only this time, it’ll be permanent.”


End file.
